The True Successor of Ninshū
by NocturnalSin666
Summary: All my life I've never given up on what I believed to be true, this ideal has led me down a life of pain and suffering from the very moment I first drew breath until the moment I died sacrificing my life to save a world that did not deserve salvation. But given a chance if I could save myself from experiencing this fate and allow myself a better life, would I do it? Hell Yes.


**Picked up an interesting idea that I wanted to explore with our favorite resident Uzumaki! The idea explores the fundamentals of what "could" have happened if the slightest change happened in history. Adding a crossover into the mix as well. I admit, I went bat shit crazy over this , reason why? Cause I felt I need to pay up for my long absence and let loose a bit after so long of being gone.**

**Onwards!**

* * *

><p>"<em>You are...an anomaly in this cycle of life, Uzumaki. You defy everything we the Kami have created that is Life. The moment you were you born you defied destiny and fate at once. Your very existence is a testament that stands against everything the Kami have built and mortal understanding. You are...dangerous." <strong>~?<strong>_

**The True Successor of Ninshū**

Prologue: The End is only the Beginning

Uzumaki Naruto, age 13, former Genin of Konohagakure, Jinchūriki of the almighty Kyuubi no Youko and Ex-Hokage hopeful was not having a good day. Now normally, his every day life was a living hell no matter what time he woke up or went to bed, his life in the village of Konohagakure was less than satisfactory. In simpler terms, living as a stray dog was better than the life of Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha.

He'd put up with that life though, for year's he'd underwent their hate and anger towards him with nothing more than a smile on his face and a whole chasm's worth of mental problems all bottled up inside of his head, due to that childhood, or lack thereof. Oh he'd made good with hiding those ugly little defections of his mental stability, but there was only so much one could take. Undergoing a life of scorn, and hate since the moment he was brought into this cruel and unforgiving world. Being treated lower than even the dirtiest and filthiest stray that roamed Konoha's streets.

Even as he grew and was inducted into the Shinobi Academy, not by his own choice mind you, but by the hand of the Sandaime Hokage himself. One of the rare few people in the village that didn't see him as if he were the Devil himself. His time in the academy only made his life worse than it already was, as he was ostracized by his own generation, inheriting their parents spite for him. For reasons unknown to him at the time of course. He had to endure it all, the unfairness of the Academy teacher's not giving him the time of day, the spite of his own peers and their parents.

The only comfort he had was the solace of his rundown apartment in the slummiest part of Konoha, in which he could find some semblance of being alone from the hate that threatened to consume him everyday. Falling asleep every night with a kunai under his pillow incase of anyone stupid enough to attack him.

He'd learned from past mistakes of going to sleep unguarded in a village that housed a populace that mostly despised his very existence. Especially since some of those that lived in this village were trained in the deadly arts of the Shinobi, therefore he had _learned_ and _endured_.

Nevertheless, it could be said without a doubt that Uzumaki Naruto's life was complete and utter shit. But nothing could compare to Naruto's current predicament in which he found himself in. His face which once held an always cheerful and warm expression was torn away. In place of this was one of indifference, no empathy, no sorrow, no anger, no emotion whatsoever. Just an unnerving indifference that would have made even Itachi Uchiha turn green with the utmost of envy.

The young lad was a complete mess, his orange clothes were in tatter's. Torn and burned in places, his headband was long lost to him in the chaos of his emergence, and he supposed to have lost the right to even wear it any longer anyhow. His spiky blond hair was matted with sweat, dirt and dried blood which caked itself in his golden spikes. His sandals were incinerated leaving him barefoot, but that mattered little right now.

Because he was currently chained and sealed, bounded to the floor and forced to kneel below the eyes of those that accused him of crimes he had and yet had not committed. Blood red lines glowed around his body, the seals upon his body made it feel as if his chakra network was being flooded with hot magma each time his chakra lashed out, but he didn't so much as let out a hiss or whimper. He would not give these people the satisfactory of his pain. His eyes were covered only a thick black blind-fold, but he could still see those that looked down on him from above.

And yet he showed not a hint of anger, no hate, he just found that he didn't care in these people. He lost all feelings for them or this village. The last few days had been a whirlwind of change that flipped his life upside down and thrown into the proverbial fires of chaos. His mind was a mess, his memories were in a hurricane and yet he still found it in himself to show nothing to these people.

''Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko, _former_ Genin of Konohagakure. You have been brought in for a multitude of charges that have been strengthened by eyewitnesses accounts from several of our shinobi and even some of the foreign Chunin hopefuls that witnessed your rampage.'' Naruto could literally feel the smug tone dripping from every syllable of this persons mouth, an elderly woman to be sure.

He remained silent as their eyes stared down at him, as if they were safe from him from their difference of heights. As if they now stood on a different plateau than him just because of the situation he was in. It was as sad as it was laughable when moments before they were quaking in terror, like frightened little children.

''You have been accused of destruction of Konoha property of monumental proportions. Wiping out 3 of the 5 districts of Konoha, _leveling_ the Hokage Mountain, and completely destroying the Forest of Death. '' one of his four prosecutors added, it was an older male for sure, but not the one he was familiar with.

Naruto said nothing, it was true the outcome of what happened prior to this event had caused him to lash out without much restraint. Due to multiple scenarios that threatened to shatter his very being into nothingness, he had lost himself and the result was the surrounding area becoming the target of his ferocity.

Not that he minded all that much considering all he had gone through, all that was hidden from him.

''Have you anything to say to this Uzumaki?'' one of them asked.

''…..'' he remained silent, quiet as the ever vigilant sentinel.

''Humph, you have also been charged with high treason due to causing a _mass slaughter _of your fellow Shinobi. And a few civilians caught in the crossfire of your battle. This includes the death in of your teammates Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke in the Forest of Death. Along with a number of our own Jonin and Anbu that attempted to apprehend you. And even releas-!''

And like a cobra Naruto spoke out in a quiet hiss, snapping out to those that persecuted him an those that stood in attendance of his trial. His voice cracked like lightning and made his presence several hundred times the more scary. ''_Are you done?''_

_Silence..._

It was as if those that persecuted Naruto had been slapped, such was the intensity of the blonds words that they were all momentarily stunned by his first words of his Trial. It was as if they were ants to him when he spoke, insignificant ants beneath the existence of another that allowed them to live just because he allowed it. Not out of necessity, but purely on a whim that they lived. When he spoke it was like in that moment of speech he was something that went beyond their very own existence.

It made them wary to continue and rightfully so.

''I care not for this pitiful squabbling you lot call a trial, whether you bear me with contempt or not I do not care which The fact is I did what I did of my own free will and I have not a single regret for what I've done. '' it was a very small warning that left him, but it floated in the air and it made the room even more tense than it already was. There one and only warning of the danger that was coming was the smallest spark of pure chakra as gold as the sun itself sparked from behind his blindfold.

But they made a mistake, they figured they had him now, that nothing he could do would break him of those restraints. They never put into consideration that Naruto had _allowed_ them to take him in. _Allowed_ them to bring him to this trial. In their ignorance or perhaps arrogance they thought they had him now. And as such they allowed themselves the luxury of thinking they could do as they pleased without needing to worry about this boy turned Devil.

And that was how it all ended up in flame.

''True enough, _Mazoku,_ your death is all but certain at this point. Though your words show how guilty you are, it is needed that we of the Council determine your motives behind your rampage and for the future on how to stop it.'' the elderly voice of the woman spoke up again. Speaking as if Konoha could still tame him, train him to be an obedient dog. It was sad really that they thought he could be kept under their thumb like he had been for so long.

It was truly sad.

Silence followed for a few seconds...

''….I see.''

There was no warning that came afterwards.

The blond merely _stood up_, coming upwards even as the chains that bounded groaned and creaked against it. He simply did it without any effort at all, no effort of his body fighting against his restraints were shown. There was no struggle, no wasted movement at all. The action alone caused the chains that bound him to the floor to break under the effort to keep the blond down. Breaking apart like glass beneath the blonds show of abnormal strength.

Standing up to his full height he ignored the gasps of those above him as he looked up to them.

''Now here is where you will be corrected, _Konoha Council_.'' he spoke, his whiskered visage remained the perfect exemplary of monotone indifference. Yet his voice carried a weight that threatened to crush them into oblivion.

''Apprehend that boy!'' one of those in the Council shouted, the elderly woman he presumed.

They moved upon him, coming from all directions, but he didn't worry. He took a step forward and as the ANBU that tried to subdue him, he merely let loose his presence upon the chamber.

What happened next was as incredible as it was terrifying for those that could not comprehend the differences between killing intent and just the presence of something greater than themselves.

The very fabric of reality shifted, bended to his very will and upon this act he simply enforced his will upon the world. And in that second the Anbu simply _fell_, falling to his feet unconscious as the blond stepped past their falling bodies. Each step he took was quiet, but the display he left in his wake was more than a little unnerving.

''Now let me be frank esteemed Konoha Council.'' he said before breaking the chains that bound his wrists together in a simple effort. The seals cast upon his body began to lash out at him, but he overcame it. His own chakra easily crushed the seal, corroding it away until it blackened upon his body and chipped off like dried old paint.

''You _do not _control me, Konoha will _never_ control me. I am my own person, not some tool that can be exploited and tossed aside when deemed no longer usable. I am an ** Uzumaki** first and foremost, but not one that's chained down by an Alliance you, Konoha as a whole have sullied for years after the Clans near imminent demise.'' he spoke, his voice becoming deeper and more intense as he made his way toward the Council that sat above him.

And every ANBU that tried to stop him couldn't make it two steps before coming to the same fate as those that tried before.

He reached forward grasping at the blindfold and smoothly he pulled it away, ignoring the screams and shouts of the Council of Four and the ANBU that tried to stop him. Naruto reopened his eyes, slowly, but surely his eyes opened to the living world.

His azure blue eyes shined for a moment before he looked up and blue eyes melded away and in place of his blue eyes were two dual orbs of purple. Rippled with concentric rings as nine tomoe spun dangerously in his eyes. His strange eyes spoke of something different, they were _old_, ancient even in terms of what they had seen and experienced. A stark contrast to Naruto's young 13 year old appearance.

''And on this night, for better or worse...I will erase everything of my past...you, this village...the whole world. Whatever consequences that follow I will take them...but this village...this rotten, filthy world..'' he trailed on even as the shouts and panic reached its peak.

Than the Uzumaki looked up as if peering up into the Heavens.

_''Will burn...''_

And in a flash of black and gold, fire erupted from the boy's body engulfing him and everything around him. The chamber, the council, the shinobi. Everything was engulfed in the righteous fires of Naruto's unrestrained emotions.

It happened slow and it was terrifying to behold as the location of where Naruto was jailed, which was the Hokage Tower was consumed by the flames. It grew more and more, burning the very Heavens in it's fury. Everything was consumed as the fire grew, civilians, shinobi, all life no matter how big or small was consumed in Naruto's attack.

Soon enough, Konoha was entirely consumed in a giant maelstrom of black and golden flames, both hellish and yet divine in their appearance. Both flames swirled together, mixing and reduced everything that had hurt it's master for years was turned to ash. The sky burned orange, the atmosphere ignited into flames and the smell of burning ozone mixed with the smell of death, destruction, chaos.

But it didn't stop there...

The fires grew, engulfing everything, swallowing Hi no Kuni and to other nations until finally the whole world was lit aflame.

"_This world is doomed to die...but in the wake of its destruction...something truly beautiful will awake from the ashes."_

Those words echoed within the depths of Naruto's mind and at long last the blond within the center of the maelstrom of flame let out a sigh as he let darkness take hold. And soon he fell into the darkness of his mindscape. Mentally, physically and emotionally drained.

He was tired...

So, _so very tired_.

_''Sleep, my Successor, my student...my son.''_

And he did, succumbing to darkness, Naruto let himself fall into the void of his mindscape. Not caring what happened to him after this point. The matters of the old world have pushed him beyond the brink of what he could take, both the future, past and present mixed within him and after coming to terms with it.

He was just tired. Exhausted from trying to save what was long lost.

"_Like the Phoenix, as the old one dies. Weak and fragile, a stronger and more beautiful one shall arise from the ashes of its predecessor. And this time...I hope you take the mantle of leading this world to a brighter future.''_ spoke the voice of a man that was both a teacher, a best friend and a father to one Uzumaki Naruto. The face of an old man smiled down at the boy with both pride and yet pity before he faded into the void.

And Uzumaki Naruto, reincarnation of the two sons and successor of Ninshū fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Never to know that what he would awake to would bring him a happiness that he never knew, but deserved far more than anyone else.

But you may be wondering, how this all began and I'll tell you.

It all began during the Second part of the Chunin Exams.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go, small but to the point. I know this confused everyone, don't try to understand it'll only make you get a headache. The next chapter will explain everything I promise.<strong>

**Mazoku: Devil**

**Ninshū: Ninja's Creed**

**Now off I go!**


End file.
